


The Past Can Always Haunt Us, But The Future Is Bright

by sweetlittlemissme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlittlemissme/pseuds/sweetlittlemissme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For caboosethecutie for the secret santa rvb.</p><p>Wash is happily in a relationship with Tucker but there are still some unresolved issues between the two and a story that needs to be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Can Always Haunt Us, But The Future Is Bright

Tucker had been in his most recent relationship for about half a year now dating one David Washington. The man was perfect in his eyes, the things the other saw as flaws Tucker loved. The man was a total dork and Junior adored him, that was a positive because he had no idea what he'd have done had his son dislike Wash. 

They hadn't moved in together yet but Wash spent most weekend's with the two of them. It was Tucker's favourite part of the week (and Junior's), the weekend gave Wash a chance to practise one of his favourite hobbies, cooking. That was just what Tucker awoke to on Saturday morning the smell of pancakes cooking on the stove and the soft sounds of Wash humming to himself as the flipped the pancakes. He hadn't noticed that Tucker had awoke and that was just what he wanted. Quietly Tucker snuck up behind the man, waiting until he took a step back from the stove and wrapped him arms around the blonde male's waist. 

“Tucker!” Wash yelled in his impossibly high squeaky voice that Tucker found adorable, he wasted no time in placing a kiss to the frightened man's cheek and then swirling him in his arms so that he was facing him. 

“Good morning dear. I didn't expect you to be here so early.” Tucker whispered into Wash's ear as he nibbled it softly, only to receive a light whack from the man as he pulled away and headed back to the stove to finish cooking breakfast. 

“I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I'd make my two favourite people breakfast.” Wash spoke but his voice crack slightly in the first part. Tucker knew all about the nightmares his partner had but was unaware of what they were about all he knew was that they terrified the man he loved and he wished he could stop them and give the man some peace so he could actually get a full nights sleep for once. Maybe that would help remove the bags under those gorgeous blue eyes. 

“You know I'm here if you need to talk about it babe.”

“I'm fine Tucker.” Wash told him with a huff “But you could help with breakfast. Could you whip up the cream to go with the pancakes?”

“No problem, darling.”Wash give him a smile and soft chuckle as he grabbed the ingredients and equipment need to make the cream to complete their breakfast. Score. 

 

Junior exited his bedroom just as Wash was finishing up cooking, he looked so pleased to see Wash their bright and early. He ran up to the man and jumped into his arms, Tucker watched from the table as Wash swung Junior around before settling into Wash's arms for a hug. Junior always said Wash gave the best hugs and Tucker was inclined to agree with his son.

“No love for your own dad? Junior I'm wounded.” Tucker called out from the table only to have both males in the kitchen poke their tongues out at him as they cuddled. He continued to watch as Wash placed Junior back on his feet and the two of them conversed in sign language a bit to fast for to catch all of it, but they were talking about him. “Hey if you're going to talk about me you can at least do it at a speed I understand.” 

Wash and Junior smiled at each other as they grabbed the plates of food off the counter and to the table to being their meal. There was relative silence as the three devoured their breakfast that was so loving made for them by Wash.

There wasn't anything planned for the day other than homework for Junior and cuddles plus movies for the two adults in Tucker's room. Granted that they'd probably spend the morning helping Junior before playing with him in the backyard until lunch. A peaceful generic weekend with the pleasant company of ones loved ones it was perfect. 

 

Dinner was completed and Junior was tucked into bed, as Tucker entered his own bedroom he was greeted to the sight of a freshly washed Wash dressed in one of Tucker's shirts that was slightly too big on his slight frame, with drops of water dripping from his hair and running down his face. With a content sigh Tucker approached Wash and took to towel from him, pushed him to sit on the bed and began running to towel through the damp hair. Wash leant up into the affectionate touch and by the time his hair was fluffy and dry he purring at the motions that Tucker had been using to dry his hair. 

“My little kitten wants to be pampered does he?” Tucker asked huskily, leaning in pausing just before their lips touched listening for that tiny whine he knew he'd elicit from Wash. And there is was. He moved the final distance and pressed his lips to the soft pink one's of his partner and moved forward pushing Wash backwards onto the covers of the bed. He braced himself with forearms, with Wash's head in-between them, he pulled away to let the two of them catch their breath. He got the chance to take in his partner's appearance and appreciate properly. His ruffled blonde hair, the spreading pink of his face, the way he licked his lips, the hazy, pleasured look his eyes held and the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. It was by far one of the greatest things Tucker had seen in his life, this man was a work of art and one he didn't have to share with the rest of the world. This gorgeous man was his and he was Wash's.

He removed one arm from beside Wash's head and dragged it slowly down the man's chest, please with the muffled noises he incited. The hand made it's way to the hem of the blonde man's shirt, stilling there before moving underneath it to trace the muscles beneath. Wash was sensitive to the touches moving pressing into the touch and whining incessively into Tucker's lips. 

Tucker reposition him self from lying on top of Wash to straddling the man's waist. He certainly had no complaints about the rearrangement. As it meant Tucker was now free to use both hands to touch him, the first thing than Tucker did with his new position was too remove Wash's shirt and his own. He took a second to appreciate to freckled pale skin before him, please to see that Wash was taking in the sight that was sitting on top of him. 

“Like what you see babe?” Tucker asked with a smirk playing on his lips, enjoying the smile that grew on the flushed face of Wash. 

“It's not bad.” 

“Oh honey, this body is a work of..” Tucker was cut off by a pair of arms around his neck and Wash using that leverage to pull him into a kiss. He shook of the shock and flung himself into the kiss with as much passion as he could muster. 

Wash pulled away to catch his breath and Tucker moved onto the neck that was now exposed to him. It only took a brush of his lips against the pulse point to send Wash back into a fit of pleasure, pressing his lips created more of the wonderful noises, but a light night brought out those wonderful whimpers of pleasure that Tucker just loved to hear. He dragged it out by sucking on the same spot before lifting his lips but not removing them from the expanse of skin until they reached the next spot that Tucker had mapped out in his head that would turn his partner into a puddle, it was pleasing to see just what he could do with out removing the pants of his dear.

Not that Wash ever let them go farther than pants off, and there always had to be something on under those pants. He was squirmish about sex and while Tucker adored it he would gladly restrain himself until his partner was comfortable, if he ever was. It was the one that concerned him about his relationship, Wash wouldn't tell him anything about his past relationships, nor why he was so unwilling to go all the way. Tucker didn't need to know the details but he would like to know if his partner was asexual, did he have a bad experience, was he just not ready, anything really. Mostly he just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything wrong and hurt his beloved, Junior would kill him if he lost this one. 

So as expect when he placed his lips back to Wash's and moved his hands to his pants, that the other pulled away with a far off look in his eyes. 

“I'm sorry Tucker, not tonight.” Wash whispered turning his head as to not look the man above him in the eyes. Tucker grasped Wash's face between his two hands gently, bring his head back to face him and placing a light, playful kiss on the man's nose. 

“It's okay hon. How about we get ready for bed and have a cuddle?” He asked softly, making sure Wash understood that tonight would go no further than he wanted. He was relieved when he received a nod. He pushed himself of his partner and the bed before lending a hand to Wash and pulling him up. 

Wash grabbed his clothes and went into the en-suite to get re-changed while Tucker checked on his sleeping clothes, then stepping out of his room to check on his son. He opened the door a crack, letting in just enough light to see his child fast asleep curled up with stuffed Bulbasaur toy, he closed the door slowly in order to not awake the sleeping child and headed back to his room. Entering he was greeted with the fine sight of Wash sitting on the bed in a shirt way to big for him and his own shorts, Tucker loved seeing Wash dressed like he was. He always looked so snug and comfortable. 

Tucker joined Wash on the bed and got the two of them under the covers. It didn't take long for them to settle into their typical sleeping arrangement, both slept on their sides, with their arms wrapped around each other, with Wash's head tucked into Tucker's neck and with Tucker's check flush against the blonde fluffy hair. Both found it comforting to have another to hold onto while they were asleep. Tucker hoped that tonight might be a peaceful night for the two of them but all things considered he wouldn't be surprised if he was woken up in a few hours because of one of Wash's nightmares. 

Wash gave a little shiver at the cool breeze coming in from the open window, Tucker wrapped his arms tighter around Wash and rubbed soothing circles into his back hoping to warm the other up somewhat. Wash pressed himself closer to Tucker taking a deep breath against his neck but responding to the affection with a squeeze around Tucker's middle. The said man moved his head slightly to place on final kiss to Wash's check before they both drifted off to sleep. He was pleased when Wash responded with his own kiss goodnight and a small, soft smile. 

 

It was the fearful shout that awoke Tucker. The room was still dark bathed only in the light from the streetlight and moon outside. With the limited light it was hard to see much in room other than the form of Wash sitting upright, gasping for breath, shaking violently so much that it looked like his arms wouldn't support his weight for much longer. 

Tucker moved slowly as to not spook the man, but Wash was far gone. He should have known after the events early in the evening that tonight was not going to be a good night. 

“Wash. Hon, what's wrong?” Tucker asked softly and wrapped an arm around his shoulder but Wash flinched at the movement and Tucker withdrew just a quick. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.” Wash spoke rapidly, fear mixed in. Tucker's heart broke at the pure fear in Wash's face and the next sentence didn't do much to fix those feelings. 

“Please don't hurt me.” 

The dam broke and it was as if Tucker had received all the answer's he needed. There wasn't much time to think about it at the moment though as Wash broke down in tears, shaking his head, fingers digging into his face. 

Tucker gently pried Wash's hands from his face so that he didn't cut or bruise himself, but also to hold them within his own and give some kind of touch for Wash to ground himself on. 

“Wash, I know it's hard but can you hear me?” Tucker waited for Wash to give him a nod before continuing “ Okay, not then I need you to take a deep breath.” Wash followed the instructions as best he could. “Good job, now exhale.” He released a shaky breath and Tucker began again. By the time Tucker stopped he had Wash gathered in his lap, breathing relatively calmly. 

It seemed unlikely that either of them would get much sleep if they tried to go back and as much as Tucker's mind told him not to, it was now or never if he was ever going to find out what had happened to his partner. 

“Wash love, I need to ask what happened? I don't need the full details but you need to tell me what happened so that I can stop myself from doing anything to bring up those memories to you.” Wash looked at the man with a look of hopelessness, even he knew that this had gone on too long without the need information being provided. With a deep shaken breath he began. 

“I. I meet someone in university. I thought it was going well, I thought we were in love but then it started to change. He started to change. Or maybe his mask just fell away. One day he wanted to know where I was going and when he found out it was North and York, he said it'd be better if I cancelled those plans...after all I needed to study for a test at the end of that week. It was so believable at first. Like he really was just looking out for me.” 

Tucker already wanted to punch the guy, seriously York was Wash's sister's boyfriend and who didn't trust North. It'd explain why Wash always checked in when he went out with his high school friends, Tucker never really minded he hung out with his own high school friends at least once a week. 

“I was out studying with Maine and Connie for one of our classes one day and my phone was on silent in my bag so we could concentrate and when I got back to our dorm, he yelled at me. Said that when he called or texted me I needed to answer so that he knew I was 'safe'. God I'm an idiot.”Wash said with a chocked breath. 

“Honey, you're not an idiot nor were you back then. Manipulative asses-holes are good at being controlling dicks.” Tucker tried to comfort the almost sobbing man. 

“I can't remember why he slapped me the first time just that it became really common after the first time and our relationship became more violent from that point on. He always made sure not to leave any marks that couldn't be covered or explained away, my chest was nearly always a mixed palette of bruises. I was so afraid to leave I became so submissive to him, I was afraid for my life Tucker.” Tears were streaming down Wash's face, in a way he regretted making the man relive what was probably the worst experience of his life, but he'd feel better telling someone. And Tucker would know how to comfort him and what could trigger the attacks like earlier. 

“I was hiding all this from friends, I think North knew but didn't know how to talk to me about it. Just when I didn't think it could get much worse it did. It was horrible and I did want to but I was so afraid.” 

Tucker felt his blood boil as he pulled his partner into a tight hug, Wash grasped at his shirt clinging to it for dear life as he sobbed into Tucker's chest. It was safe with Tucker and he knew that but throwing away the memories of the past was not something Wash good at. 

“I don't care if we never have sex, I just want you to feel happy and safe in our relationship. I'm sorry this happened to you Wash and I can't make it better.” Tucker spoke and was shocked to hear a soft, not forced giggle in response. 

“I know you wouldn't, it's just hard to let go of but I trust you. You're a better man than people give you credit for. I'm so lucky I found you and that you even wanted to date someone like me.”

“Don't say things like that. You deserve to be happy, I'm the lucky one.” Tucker said, pulling Wash tighter against him and placing a kiss on the man's forehead. “You survived and because of it you're so much stronger, I wish you didn't have to deal with it but life is hardly ever fair.”

Wash pulled out of Tucker's hold enough so that he could place a light chaste kiss on the man's lips, Tucker pushed back with little force. There was little movement between the two and there was only pressure against each other's lips, while holding each other tight. 

The two were so wrapped up in each other's presence that they failed to notice the sun rise and bright light stream through the window. They were silent but they were going back and forth from kissing to staring into each others eye or caressing the other's face. What brought them out their own little world was the sound of soft footsteps and a knock on Tucker's bedroom door. 

“Dad, Wash are you up yet? Can I come in?” A small muffled voice asked through the wooden door, it might be a good day for Junior today if he was speaking this early in the morning. Tucker snapped out of the trance first with one last kiss to Wash. 

“It's okay buddy, you can come in.” 

Junior didn't need to be told twice. He opened the door and ran to climb up onto the bed with his father and his partner but he ignored Tucker and headed straight for Wash, who caught him and two of them proceeded to cuddle together without Tucker. So he took the initiative and moved slightly to grab the two and drag them into his lap and cuddle both of them at once. 

“I need my attention too boys.” He said with a laugh. 

The little family unit laugh together at Tucker but both responded by giving him the hugs he wanted. 

“It's still a bit early for breakfast, as long as your father agrees to it do you wanna stay here with us and watch some cartoons?” Wash asked Junior, who proceeded to give his father the best puppy dog eyes he could. Not that Tucker would say no to a request of staying in bed, watching cartoons and spending time with his two favorite people. 

“What are we going to watch then?” 

Junior rushed forward and grabbed the remote while the two adults crawled back under the covers and adjusted their pillows. Remote in hand Junior crawled between the two and settle himself down and flipped on the TV. Once Junior was comfortable and absorbed in whatever he was watching Tucker leant over and pressed a kiss to Wash's forehead enjoying the smile he got from the man. 

Tucker would be happy to spend the rest of his life in the moment of peace and love with his child and the man he loved so dearly for the rest of eternity if it came to that. He knew it wouldn't and that what he'd learnt in the early morning would still affect Wash for the rest of his life but he now had the insight he needed to help the man. They could work through this as a couple, as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the rvbsecretsanta on tumbr. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr@sweetlittlemissme


End file.
